i can't promise you that
by A stone heart
Summary: Yang just can't help but get into fights but what happen when she picks a fight with the wrong person, how will team RWBY and team JNPR safe her, not just from this new threat but from herself when she just doesn't want to accept help from the people who care for her. please r&r would be a great help to know what i can improve on. i re-upload the story fixing the mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

_**First chapter**_

 _ **Team RWBY**_

It was a perfect day in the city of vale probably one of the warmest days they've had in a while. Everybody seemed to be out enjoying the sun and going through their normal daily routine. Even Team RWBY took advantage of their day off by going into the town for window shopping.

"it's so warm ", Yang complained as they walked, hiding in any bit of shade that she possibly could as they walked "hey ice queen, come stand next to me, maybe then I can cool down", Weiss shot the brawler a glare.

"I refuse to be used as a tool to cool you down", the heiress huffed folding her arms.

"Come on Weiss keep in mind, I come in handy for a bad winter", Yang winked jokingly at the white haired girl as she continued to ignore her.

"It must be tough having your semblance on days like this", Blake interrupted the blonde, as this seemed to be a regular argument between the two, when it came to the weather.

"I wouldn't say tough", she looked straight ahead with a dazed look in her eye before continuing "I would say uncomfortable but you got to take the good with the bad after all my semblance has always helped me out", Yang gave the Faunus a giant grin as she spoke proudly of her semblance but Blake could hear the hesitation in her voice. Blake was going to continue but was cut off by the young girl dressed in red.

"I have an idea", Ruby shouted. Everybody turned to look at her, waiting for their leader to finish. "We should go down to the docks and get ice cream."

"You know what little sis", Yang pulled her sister into a bear hug "that might be the best idea you've had in a long time", she joked with the young girl who was trying to break away from the hug.

"Yang let me go, you're too warm", Yang couldn't help but giggle at Ruby as she released the girl. Regaining her composure before speaking again, "so what do you guys think?"

"I think it's a good idea, but before we go I was going to go back to a shop we had passed and buy a dress." Weiss said with a hand on her hip and the other one pointing in the direction of the shop.

"And I'm going to head to the book store to pick up a new book, but I will meet you guys there.", Ruby didn't hide the disappointment on her face, it didn't last long.

"Okay new plan", Ruby hit her fist into the palm of her hand "I will go with Weiss while Yang, you go with Blake", the two girls who were going their separate ways from the group looked at each other both with the same thought. The idea was pointless as they were going to meet back up at the docks anyway. Before anyone had a chance to say anything Blake felt a tug on the back of her collar before being dragged in the direction of the book store.

 _ **YANG AND BLAKE**_

They had been walking for a good 5 minutes without a word, which seemed a bit odd to the raven haired girl. It wasn't like Yang to be this quiet; in fact Yang hadn't been acting her usual self lately and whenever someone brought it up she would wave it off with a smile and act like she didn't know what they were talking about.

Blake turned her head to face the girl on her mind but what she saw was something she wasn't expecting. Even though Yang had a smile on her face Blake could tell that it was a forced smile. The heat was bothering Yang way too much, the sweat was clearly visibly, her hair and clothes sticking to her skin as sweat dropped off her.

"Yang", the Faunus broke the silence. The blonde girl whipped her head around at the sudden sound "Are you sure you're okay?", worry in her voice not trying to hide her concern for her friend.

"Of course I am Blakey ", her grin grew as she spoke trying to reassure her friend that everything was okay. But Blake wasn't buying it she grabbed the grinning girl by the top of her arm dragging her to a bench in the shade just outside a shop staring into an alleyway, forcing her to sit down. Yang looked questionably at the girl who sat next to her on the bench.

"Maybe we should take a rest for a minute", Yang gave a soft but thankful smile to her partner.

"You can go on ahead, I don't want to keep you back from your shopping", Yang sat back on the bench resting both arms on top of the bench. "You know me, I'm not one for book shopping anyway", closing her eyes, tilting her head to face the sun. She was surprised when the Faunus didn't leave, still feeling the presences of Blake who was now studying her, making the blonde feel uncomfortable.

"If that so then why did you go with me then?", Blake smirked as she caught Yang of guard with the question.

"I thought you would be lonely and you heard the boss", she laughed as she described her sister. Blake glared at her with a look that demanded the truth. Yang hesitated before she continued "and… I actually thought I would get to relax a bit with you without any complaints or Ruby being too enthusiastic about certain things, I just need a second to breathe for a minute", Yang hated the idea of saying those things but she knew she couldn't fool Blake.

"Yang it's obvious that you've had something on your mind since the last time we went up against Torchwick and we all know you sometimes struggle with the effects of your semblance most people can see it", (except maybe ruby who thinks her sister untouchable, Blake wasn't even sure if she even knew that Yang had lost her fight with Neo)" remember every semblance has a down side to it. We were taught that the more powerful the semblance is the more effects it can have on the person. You don't need to pretend everything is okay all the time no one will think anything less of you. If you feel the need to talk about it you know I'm here for you after all I am your partner and you've helped me out when I need it."

Yang looked up at the sky as a cooling breeze touched her skin making her crave for more. "Yeah, yeah I know that. I pay attention sometimes", she forced herself to laughed before sighing gently then leaning forward resting her elbows on her knees "but…", she bit down on her lower lip before continuing "recently it just seems as if there is more to my semblance than what I know and it might become a problem", Yang said her voice started to fade away at the last part.

"What do you mean by that?", Blake gave a questioned look tilting her head.

"Nothing it doesn't matter", she smiled "shouldn't you get going? Weiss won't be happy if we keep her waiting."

"Only if you answer one last question", Blake stared at everybody who passed her but didn't dare look at her partner. "What is it like?, how does it feel?", Yang gave a questioned look "having a semblance that makes you lose control", Yang was taking back by the question. Blake didn't know if anyone had ever asked Yang that question before. Then she realized how it sounded. "Wait, wait I didn't mean it li..", before Blake could finish Yang interrupted.

"it is probably the best way to describe it I guess", Yang rubbed the back of her head turning to face Blake with a forced smile "I mean when I get frustrated, angry or hurt my semblance activates", Yang bit down on her lip once again wondering if she should continue, taking a deep breath " I start to feel claustrophobic, my chest start to get tight and the only way I believe I can breathe is by taking a deep breath until it runs out before taking another, my vision starts to become sharper and the only thing I can focus on is the opponent in front of me."

She leaned back on the bench face pointing towards the sky closing her eyes as if she was imagine something, Blake looked at her in awe "Depending on how pissed I get. I sometimes feel as if I get caught in a world of darkness", she sighed tensing up as she talked "it gets darker and darker, I get this strange feeling like I'm falling and everything seem to get colder. I feel like my consciousness will disappear one day in the darkness and I won't find my way back. Truth is I'm scared of losing control and hurting someone I care about, I'm scared that,,, if that happens no one will be able to stop me".

Blake looked at Yang realizing that Yang must have been dealing with this for a while by herself she took the blonde bombshell's hand in hers trying to comfort the girl. The blonde haired girl's hand was rough but that would be expected from someone who fights with her fists. "Believe me Yang you don't need to worry about that, team RWBY will always be there for you", she squeezed her hand with an encouraging smile,

Yang couldn't help the grin on her face as the Faunas spoke. Blake stood up her hand slipping out of Yang, but Yang reached her hand out grasping the Faunus's hand again causing her to stop "Blake thanks"

"Anyway why don't you wait here until I get the book, then we'll be on our way", yang nodded her head in agreement.

"Take your time book worm I'm in no rush to move", Yang smiled as she waved at her friend who just rolled her eyes as she walked away.

 _ **10 minutes later**_

Yang had been sitting with her thoughts rethinking about the question that Blake had asked her, the one about her semblance `maybe I was being a bit dramatic with the question, maybe I should have held back`, she gave a bitter laugh before sighing `damn I really should have kept my mouth shut,` she looked around trying to find something to keep her mind of the question.

That's when she saw a group of men drag a man who looked less than keen to fallow them into the ally; she got up slowly watching the men as they took the man around the corner of the ally. She looked around trying to see if anybody else had noticed the men, if they did seen anything nobody seemed to be willing to do anything about it. She followed the men keeping her distance as she reached the corner with her back against the wall as she listened in.

When she looked over the corner to see how many were in the group, she could see at least eight men all dressed in white tops with black ties and black pants. "Where is the money old man?", one of them spoke this one was the only one who was wearing sunglasses.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about I don't have anything on me", the man's voice was frantic looking around, his hands up with wide palms in defences.

"Well it doesn't seem to be your day then does it?", the guy grabbed the defenceless man by the collar.

Yang watched the men who grouped around their victim; she took a moment to think `who are these guys? Are they juniors guys? No they can't be unless he decided for them to dress more casual`. She walked out in front of the men catching their attention. "Looks like you guys might be a bit short with cash, but I don't think beating up a harmless guy will get you anywhere", she said with one hand on her hip while her hip sat at an angle, giving them a giggle that made her look harmless.

The men looked at her, their eyes looking her up and down studying her as they gave her a dangerous smile. "And who might you be?", The man with the sunglasses looked over the glasses. He was holding his victim by the collar of his shirt before violently throwing him to the side.

She gave him an innocent smile `doesn't look like he's one of junior's guys, after all if he has to ask who I am they defiantly don't know junior`, she couldn't help but be proud of knowing she had made a name for herself for her fighting skills.

Looking down at the man on the ground "you might want to use this chance to leave". The man looked at her then at the group of men again before he slowly nodded and disappeared as soon as he got to his feet. She walked towards the guy with the sunglasses, his eyes full of lust watching her, as she stood right in front of him playing with his tie, giving the two no space between them "I'm pretty sure you don't need to know that", she winked at the man in front of her "well if you guys are done I'll be going now". She gave the men a wave before turning to walk away.

"Hey girly don't just walk away like that when I ask a question", he grabbed her elbow tight as she turned, clenching a fist she waited to see where this was going "you just ruined our fun, I can think of a few ways you can make up for it", he walk closer closing the gap between them once again still holding her elbow "don't worry you might find it fun as well", his voice deeper than when he first started talking to her.

"You know even though that does sound so tempting you're not my type", she spun around without activating her weapon she punched him sending him flying into the wall. She turned to watch the other men start to close in "come on, can you guys not handle rejection or something." And one by one she took them down with ease. most of the time it didn't take more than three punches to take each person down. By the end of it she was surrounded by falling opponents.

 _ **Blake**_

`I didn't mean to take so long, but then again I didn't think it would have been that hard to find`, Blake sighed as she walked looking at the book in her hand. `Well at least it will be one I should enjoy as soon as we get back to Beacon`, she finally reached the bench where she had left Yang. She looked around `that's not like Yang to just leave like that`, her head shot around trying to find some sign of her, as she did she heard a commotion from the ally across from the bench. `I guess I don't need to look far to find her`, she ran into the ally to see the person she had suspected to be there, the blonde girl had her back towards the Faunus.

As she was about to say something to let her partner know that she was behind her one of the men stood up behind the girl. Blake watched as the man took out a knife, before she knew it her huntress instinct took over and she found her body moving forward swing gambol shroud towards her target's head knocking him unconscious before he could even touch Yang with the knife.

Yang heard the sound of metal hitting bone (it was a sound she could not mistake) she quickly turned around to see the man in front of her dropping the knife before his body followed, as he fell she could see her partner eyes glaring at her, weapon in hand.

"Hey Blake what took you so long?", she smiled as she knew her partner was not happy with her.

"How could you leave yourself wide open like that?", she lowered her weapon "do you know how stupid that is?, you can't be that relaxed when fighting. Do you know how lucky it was that I showed up when I did?", Yang smiled she knew this would infuriate the Faunas even more.

"Well I'm lucky you have cat like reflexes aren't I?", yang laughed as Blake rolled her eyes.

"Yang that's not funny I'm being serious here, what did they guys want?" she questioned her partner.

"I don't know", the brawler shrugged her shoulders "some guys just looking for trouble"

"If you don't start watching what you're doing, one day a situation like this might end differently". Yang was about to speak but Blake interrupted "don't bother saying your semblance will help you because with weapons that might not always be the case." Yang slowly walked towards Blake.

"Blake don't worry about it, I promise next time I'll be more careful", she walked right beside Blake putting a hand on her shoulder "Blake stop worrying there no need", she smiled "come on let's get the others", she walked away leaving Blake behind before she followed after her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Next day**_

Team RWBY had enjoyed their day out the day before, staying at the docks longer than they should have, catching the last airship back to Beacon. When they got back it was after curfew. Hoping that no one had noticed their absences they planned to sneak back to the dorm before anyone had realized. But that plan was stopped before it even started Glynda Goodwitch was standing outside the airship as it arrived, apparently she had been keeping track of Yang's late nights as it wasn't the first time she had been caught after curfew. Of course Yang had thought of an excuse but it was not good enough to fool the huntress. Most of team RWBY got away with a long lecture while Yang was rewarded with detention for her countless time she had broken that rule.

Ruby was now in the library studying for an exam they had the next day. She yawned as she stared at the words on the page which seemed to blur ` _I'm so tired, why did we listen to yang about staying out a little bit longer_ `, she rested her head on top of the books, she sighed ` _I need caffeine_ `, she got up from where she sat and left the table.

A pair of golden eyes followed the teenager in red until she was nowhere to be seen. The owner of those eyes stepped out of the shadows of the library to reveal a young woman wearing a school uniform, her hair was mostly put to the side, her fringe covering most of her eye.

She looked around to see that there was not much student in the library at that time of day. She smiled knowing that there would not be any witnesses to prove she was there, after all everybody else was too involved with their own things they would not notice a single girl enter the library. She walked towards the table that Ruby was currently occupying, placed a folded up pace of paper on the open book that Ruby had been reading. She quickly scanned the area one more time before she made her way out of the library, just in time before the younger girl walked back in.

Ruby made herself a cup of coffee then walked to her desk "Weiss won't be happy with me if she finds out I'm drinking coffee, but then again she'll be even less happy if I fail this exam." The huntress in training groaned at the thought of getting a lecture of her partner but at least if she was full of caffeine she wouldn't be paying much attention to the Heiress.

Sitting down taking a sip of her coffee she looked at the books on the table and rolled her eyes in frustration. That when she noticed a folded pace of paper sitting on her book. She looked around trying to find the suspect who had left it but no one seemed to give away the answer. Unfolding the paper she read "Meet me in an hour at the Emerald Forest where the ruins are", there was no signature just those words. Ruby scratched the back of her head trying to think of who might have left it, she didn't know the hand writing but then again she never really paid attention to peoples writing.

` _I don't have time for this I need to focus on studying right now_ `, she put the note to the side picking up the book in front of her continuing to read, but it was no use her curiosity took over ` _well I guess it can't hurt to find out.`_ she gathered up her things and ran out the building.

 _ **YANG AND BLAKE**_

The two huntresses in training were in Oobleck class learning more about semblance, which seemed to be what they had been learning about for a while. "All semblances are different some we understand and some we don't", the class looked confused at the man who clearly had too much coffee as he jumped from one place to another.

Yang dozed off as the teacher continued to speak despite his loud voice Yang just couldn't concentrate on him, Blake noticed this as she sat next to her partner rolling her eyes as the blonde mumbled something in her sleep. Blake sighed before elbowing her partner in the ribs to get her to wake up. Jumping up from her seat the blonde girl's eyes turning red with the shock of the sudden move "what…I'm up, I'm up", she shouted still half asleep.

There was a sudden burst of laughter from all of the class, while the brawler gave a nervous laugh, scratching the back of her head before shooting Blake a death glare. Which didn't faze the Faunus girl in fact she looked more than pleased with herself. "Ah Miss Xiao Long good to see that you've joined us, In fact class Miss Xiao Long is a prime example of not knowing anything about her semblance", Yang's face turned red as she slowly sat down.

Blake looked at her now feeling guilty for making her draw attention to herself, Yang put on a smile as she spoke "don't know what you're talking about professor", she lied.

"Maybe he's talking about anytime you throw a hissy fit you burn everything up, it's probably the only way you can actually win a fight", Cardin spoke up as the class had finally settled back down.

"What did you say?", the class bully didn't answer he just gave her a mocking smirk "I don't need my semblance or my weapon to beat the likes of you", she shot up, beginning to head towards Cardin before she felt a hand grabbing her arm she looked down eyes once again turning red before she realized it was Blake. Her face softened before looking back at the boy "forget it you're not worth my time", sitting down once again taking a deep breath to regain her composure, her eyes turning back to lilac. Cardin was about to speak before he was interrupted.

"That is enough Mr Winchester, Well Miss Xiao Long let me ask you something about your semblance.", Yang listened " how does your semblance actually work?", the professor managed to stay still for a moment to focus on the girl who was thinking about his question.

"Well…it's simple the more damage I take the stronger I get", the man stared at her for a while.

"I see, now how does that work with your aura?", the blonde thought for a moment.

"I…I don't know, it not something I normally stop to think about while I'm fighting," Blake realized that Oobleck finally struck a nerve with the girl.

"Ahaha what kind of a huntress doesn't know how her abilities work", Cardin voiced his opinion. The girl clenched her fist. Getting up once again, Blake tried to pull the blonde back again but this time she just yanked her arm away from Blake's grip. Yang pushed past everyone who was in her way to get to Cardin, who was at the other side of the class. He stood up as she approached "what? You want to go Blondie?", she stared up at the boy when she finally reached him.

"If you're all wondering about it maybe I should test out how it works right here. But I doubt a coward like yourself could even leave a scratch on me", Cardin growled. Both teenagers were ready to throw a punch.

"That enough you two", they looked at the man in front of them neither one of them wanting to back down "despite how much I would love to test Miss Xiao Long abilities we don't have time for that today", Cardin huffed before sitting down given Yang one last look.

"Hey I'm not done with you yet?", she roughly pushed Cardin shoulder almost throwing him off the chair.

"Miss Xiao Long I don't have to remind you that you're already in enough trouble this week", Yang looked at the green haired man then at Cardin, who was smirking at her "you can either throw a punch at him and deal with professor Goodwitch or you can go back to your seat without any problem", both option sucked but having to deal with Goodwitch after last night seemed like a bad idea.

Marching back to her seat she avoided eye contact with everybody which include Blake. Oobleck went back to his lecture ignoring everything that had just happened. Blake studied the girl next to her, she kept her head low her eyes covered by her fringe, and the raven haired girl watched her friend's hands shake in frustration and anger. She wanted to speak but she knew she had no words that would comfort her at this moment in time.

The bell rang letting everybody know that class had finally finished. Blake and Yang both stood up about to leave when they heard Oobleck speak "Miss Xiao Long, I would like to have a word with you for a moment ", Blake hesitated before she decided to wait outside the class.

The professor waited until he knew the Faunus had left "I wanted to talk to you about your semblance for a while now because I wasn't 100% sure if you did know how it work but after today, I see your just as clueless as the rest of us". Yang took offence to this, he expected as much.

"And what's your point?, as long as it works there no reason to question it", she picked up her things and headed towards the door.

"I want to start running some test on your semblance, I'll need to clear it with Ozpin first but I really do think we should learn more about it, after all it could affect your aura and also your health", common sense told Yang to agree and walk away but another side of her told her she didn't need anyone's help figuring it out.

"Seriously I don't need your help, I don't need you bringing up my semblance or how it affects me. I'm just fine by myself" she shouted. She knew she shouldn't have shouted at him, he was only worried about her but after today she had no patient for anyone anymore. She walked out the class not given the man a second look.

Blake waited out in the hall her arms folded, deep in thought until she was pulled out of it when she saw the blonde come out "Hey, you didn't have to wait for me, I'm heading straight to detention anyway", Yang laughed .

"Yeah I know but I thought you might want the company when walking to the class, plus I'm also making sure you go, Goodwitch doesn't seem like she is in the mood for your games this week."

"Is she ever in the mood for games?", Blake smirked before rolling her eyes "Plus, I'm pretty sure she just gives me detention so she can stay in my company", Blake gave Yang a look that said do you really believe that, Yang just smiled.

"Anyway what was that all about back there? What was he wanting to talk to you about?", Blake watched Yang as they walked waiting for a response.

Yang put her hands on the back off her head as she walked "you know the usual", Blake raised an eyebrow encouraging her partner to continue "just telling me it's inappropriate to act the way I acted, but in my defence it was that brain dead Cardin's fault", Yang knew there was really no point in telling Blake a lie but she also knew if her team found out they would force her to accept the help. It is embarrassing enough without having someone continuing to remind her that she really had no clue about her semblance.

 _ **RUBY**_

Ruby walked out the forest towards the place that the note had directed her too. "Hello, is anyone here?", she looked around but couldn't see anyone or anything "must have been a prank or something, damn if Weiss found out I stopped studying because of a note she'll shout at me, and Yang she won't let me live this down", she groaned at the thought as she turned to walk back into the forest.

"Well let's make sure you didn't come here for nothing then", Ruby turned on her heel to see who it was that spoke, she didn't recognise the voice. A man stepped out from behind the pillars, he was tall, brown hair and dark brown eye, with a goatee, the man seemed quite strong judging him by his appearance.

"Sorry, this might be a bit rude but do I know you?, she tilted her head at the older man who just smirked.

"No you don't but I know all about you and your team", he stepped closer to the girl who tensed reaching for her weapon "and I know about how you guys like to play hero and mess with certain peoples plans", Ruby started stepping back with every step he took closer to her.

"Who are you? And what do you want?", she took crescent rose out and pointed it at him making sure he didn't make any movement. His smile just grew wider.

"My name is Jake and normally I wouldn't get involved with childish disagreement especially when it involves school kids, but right now I have no choice after a certain blonde bet up my guys. And thing is that's not good for my reputation", Ruby couldn't help but curse her older sister and her action.

 _`Yang you couldn't give it 5 minutes before picking a fight with anymore bad guys, we just got torchwick locked up, now you're picking a fight with someone else_ `, sighing before smiling at the man in front of her ` _I guess she'll never change_ `,

"Emm, I'm sorry about what happened to your men but my sister must have had her reason for doing it, so let's just forget about it and go our separate ways". She lowered her weapon.

"That not how this works Red", he growled pulling out his own weapon which was a baseball bat fully metal. "let's just say you're not the one I want", the young girl gave him a confused look "you're going to send your sister a message for me", Ruby tightening the grip on crescent rose.

"Why do you think I would help you with that?, I tend not to get involved with my sister fights with thugs", he laughed

"It's clear your sister didn't know who she was messing with when she got herself into this", stepping forward one last time "and who said you needed to agree to helping me" his voice like venom. She had had enough of listening to this and sprang into action.

She leaped forward using the non-sharp side of crescent rose to jab him in the stomach before busting into rose petals, he held his stomach slouching over before she reappeared behind him swiping his legs away with crescent rose causing him to fly up into the air before coming crashing down hard on his back. She hovered over "you really shouldn't have stopped moving", he grinned up at her.

Ruby just raised an eyebrow "what are you talking about?", as she stared at him his dark brown eyes started to glow. She jumped back unsure of what was going on, Jake took this time to get to his feet, just staring at the girl. Ruby felt her energy drain she began to slouch over "what happing? What are you doing?"

"I wouldn't worry about it, I'm just cancelling out your semblance and the way you're feeling right now is because it is being forced to shut down", he ran at her bat in hand before he swung at her. She was quick to react using her weapon to block the attack but she was feeling the effects of his semblance, her muscle were tired and her limbs were heavy. He knew this and took advantage of it using all his strength he was able to throw her off balance, before following up with another hit whacking the scythe out her hand before hitting her one last time across her head knocking her out cold.

 _ **Weiss**_

She looked at her scroll reading once again the message she had received earlier on from Ruby. _`meet me at the ruins, need to talk_ `, Weiss put her scroll back before continuing on her walk, she wasn't that long from ruins "that dolt better have a good reason for dragging me out here, shouldn't she be studying for that test", the ice queen stomped her way through the forest "she better not be avoiding studying or I swear", as she walked to the exit of the forest she squinted as the light got brighter.

The heiress looked around trying to spot the person she was looking for, it didn't take long for eyes to spot the bundle of red in the centre of the ruins, and next to her was a man. Wises clenched her teeth "what did you do?", she reached for her weapon, as the man greeted her with a wave before putting his foot on the body before him.

"Oh miss Schnee good to see you have finally joined us". He pointed at the body "this, no need to worry she's still alive." She took her fighting stance not making any sudden movement knowing if she did it might put her leader at risk.

"How do you know who I am?", she eyed him up and down.

"like I explained to this one", he folded his arm "a certain blonde ruffed up a few of my guys and I'm just repaying the deb, if that girl doesn't agree on this tell her to come find me and we'll settle it. "

` _That idiot, why can't she just mind her own business_ `, he started walking away from the body. She moved forward ready to attack, knowing that the man had moved away from Ruby and it was safe to attack. But he held up his hand to stop her.

"I don't think it a good idea to do that", she stopped in her tracks "it's getting dark and this part of the forest is heavily filled with Beowolves, so if you fight me and I manage to win who's going to help her then." He laughed as the realisation of the situation she was in became clear. Putting down her weapon she knew he was right and she hated the idea of being easily defeat. He swiped his bat in air opening a portal, as he did this Weiss took out her scroll and quickly snapped a photo before he disappeared into it, running next to Ruby before calling for help.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **BLAKE**_

Blake sat on her bed in her dorm reading, it had been a while since she was able to do this without any disruption, like when Ruby or Yang acted immature just so they could wind up Weiss even though Ruby always apologised, Yang seemed to always want to make the situation worse.

Blake couldn't help but laugh at the thought, the last time Yang came in after a night out in town Weiss scolded the blonde for waking up the whole team, the brawler ended up sleeping in team JNPR dorm that night. Both teams were not happy with the blonde that night, even Ren who normally laid back about these things said something like "She your teammate why did we get stuck with her", now that breakfast the next morning was full of tension directed at the blonde who seemed to be oblivious to it. Blake couldn't help wonder how Yang managed to get into all those night clubs.

Her mind drifted off to the past year and she started to think about how far she had come and the friends she had made. Her life at beacon was so different from the life she had in the white fang. she couldn't even trust anybody. It had been an organisation filled with good intentions but like everything else it had become corrupted by those who only wanted power not just equality, those who wanted chaos not piece. Those who wanted to wipe away those who did them wrong and in their mind that was everybody. She had now found people she felt safe with and she would do anything to protect them.

Her scroll rang taking her out of her thoughts, on the scroll showed a picture of Weiss "Hello", she answered not sure why the heiress would call her.

"BLAKE, GET TO INFIRMARY NOW", the girl shouted in a panic.

"Wait calm down, explain what is wrong?" Blake shot up as soon as she heard infirmary.

"I will tell you when you get here, now get down here", and with that the white haired girl hung up, Blake was already out the door.

 _ **BLAKE AND WIESS**_

Blake had arrived at the infirmary in no time, the first thing she saw was Ruby in a hospital bed and Weiss sitting next to her looking rather depressed. Seeing Blake she gestured for the Faunus to sit down next to her and started to explain without any other word to greet the girl.

"And that is what happened", she clenched her fist as she look down "I wasn't able to do anything, I just watched him leave like a weak child."

"Weiss it's not your fault, you did what you had to do and what was best for Ruby", the raven haired girl put a hand on top of her teammate's hand. She remembered the day before Yang had got herself into a fight before they went to the docks "Do you remember what he looked like?"

"I know it not my fault", she snapped at the faunas throwing her hand up in the air knocking the other girl's hand off "it's that oaf of a sister of hers who is to blame, this wouldn't of happened if she just stop picking fight with everybody who encourages her to throw a punch", Blake was about to interrupt her but Weiss continued "And of course I do, in fact I've got one better", pulling out her scroll showing Blake a photo, she tried to remember if she recognised him from the day before. But she knew he wasn't there straight away. "He just kept on saying she bet up his men or something like that."

"Maybe", Weiss folded her arms waiting for the Faunus to continue "Yang was in a fight yesterday with a group of men, it might have something to do with that."

"You weren't even away that long and she managed to get herself into a fight, was there a reason for the fight this time", Blake sighed.

"Look I don't know the details she just said they were looking for trouble."

"And she had to be the one who gave them it, right?", Blake stood up and walked to the window that was in the room.

"It doesn't matter right now; we will just need to wait until Ruby wakes up before we decide the course of action. Until then we won't tell Yang the full story of why this has happened, Okay?" Weiss just huffed "Weiss please, you know how she will react she won't think about her action", Weiss finally agreed with no more argument about it.

 _ **YANG**_

The Blonde sat in a half filled class with other people who got themselves detention, slouching on her chair, her hands on her head with her feet on the desk.

The sound of heals hitting the floor echoed through the class, Yang ignored the sound knowing who the sound belong to. The sound stopped directly at her desk before a clearing of the person throat. "What up Goodwhich?", she asked cheerfully.

"Could you step outside for a moment?."

"You finally admitting you were wrong for putting me in here?", she gave the teacher a smile but it faded when she saw that the women in front of her seemed more serious than normal, Getting up off her seat she followed the huntress out of the room.

As they left the class Goodwhich closed the door behind them. "It's your sister."

 _ **Infirmary**_

The girls sat in silence occasional glancing at the unconscious body in front of them. The silence was broken when they heard an angry voice which they were all too familiar with demanding people to get out of her way; Blake was so sure she heard someone being knocked down in the path of a certain blonde. The two teammates looked at each other as she crashed in. Her eyes scarlet as she eyed up the room, walking over to her sister bed side.

"Yang breath for a second, she going to be fine she just unconscious right now", Blake shot up putting her hands in the air in defence. While Weiss just glared at Yang not hiding any hint of annoyance.

"What happened? Who done this?", Blake avoided eye contact while Weiss folded her arms "Will someone tell me what is going on", she shouted at them making the two jump. Blake let out a sigh.

"We're not sure of the full story", she picked up Weiss's scroll "but Weiss got there just in time and manage to get a picture, do you recognise him?". Yang grabbed the scroll studying the man on front.

"No, I've never seen him before", she turned to the heiress "so you manged to get a photo but you didn't bother going after the man who put her in here", she barged past Blake who was standing in the middle of them. "That's just like you, too afraid to act on your own." The taller girl looked down on her teammate who was now standing up.

"Excuse me, I don't need to explain myself to you", Yang put her hand on Weiss, gabbing her collar, Blake covered Yang's hand with her own two, trying to pry the two away from each other.

"Your useless, you watched the man who hurt you leader walk away and you sat and done nothing", her gripped tightened "you really need to get your priority straight, princess."

"Excuse me, would you rather have me leave your sister lying on the ground while I fight someone unknown to us and she could be attacked by anything, well next time I'll keep that in mind", Blake finally got between the two "after all that solves everything for you doesn't it?."

"What is that supposed to mean?", Blake put her hand on each girls chest.

"Weiss don't", Blake looked at her with pleading eyes.

"No let her talk", Yang pushed Blake to the side causing the girl to trip over her feet falling to the ground.

"See this is what I mean, stuff like this", Weiss pointed at Blake "you do stuff without thinking. That's why your sister ended up in that bed, the guy that put her there was wanting to get back at you, after you bet up his men.", she looked at her sister stunned.

"Weiss", Blake shouted but the white haired girl didn't react to the shout from her teammate on the ground. Her eyes fixated on the blonde in front. Blake held her breath expecting the worse but she was to surprise to see Yang grabbing Weiss's scroll and stamping out of the room. "Weiss why did you say that?, You know what she going to do now", the heiress helped the Faunus up.

"What? You saw the way she attacked me", Blake couldn't argue with her it was true "she'll be fine, let's just focus on Ruby."

 _ **Yang**_

Yang pulled up outside of a club with her motorbike bumblebee, her temper was still as bad as when she left beacon. Walking to the doors of the closed club she shot the doors open walking in. Not acting her usual playful self, but as someone who wanted answers. Hearing the explosion the men inside stopped what they were doing to see Yang enter.

"Come on blondie, we've discussed this", Junior shouted to her behind the bar. Junior saw that the young girl had walked in without her cheerful smile "what you're not going to ask for a sunrise?", he teased as she walked to the bar, slamming the palm of her hand on top of the bar.

"I don't have time for this", she grabbed his neck tie pulling him closer to her, almost pulling him over the bar that separated them "I want information on this guy and where will I find him?", shoving the scroll in man's face, before letting him go. He straightened his tie before taking a better look at the picture. His eyes widened slamming the scroll on the desk.

"Wow Blondie are you crazy? What did he do to tick you off? ", she folding her arms refusing to answer him "look kid, I'm not giving you anything on him."

Yang quickly glanced at the Malachite twins, watching the two sisters' whisper to each other before watching Melanie walk away leaving Miltia by herself. She ignored the two focusing on the task at hand.

"Why not?, it not like it has anything to do with you?", junior sighed knowing this wouldn't be easy to get her to leave. "If you're not going to help me when I ask first time, I'll just have to do something about that?". She raised her wrist and pointed at the DJ box, activating her weapon "it would be easier if you just told me", she smiled for the first time since she had walked into the club trying to make it seem like her normal threating self.

"Go ahead blow up as much as you want if it mean getting this idea out of your head", they both glared at each other "Look I'm not going to say anything, the guy you're after", he picked up the scroll pointing at the man in front "this man is a monster we've been at each other's throats for years, it used to be harmless competition when he first started out but as his name grew he became more violent and not that long after that he messed up a lot of my men for just walking in town, this guy won't give a second thought about killing and I'm not going to be blamed for a kids death."

"Whatever, I'll find out without your help", she turned to walk away "and I won't hesitate about taking his life.", junior looked down at the top of his bar before he noticed the scroll, picking it up he went to call out but she was already gone. He just placed it behind the bar.

Yang walked outside standing next to her bike thinking about her next plan of action. She heard foot steps behind her quickly turning round; she knew she couldn't be more than carful in this part of town. Turning to face Melanie juniors body guard "What do you want?", she spoke putting on her helmet.

"I thought you might want the information you were asking for", this spiked Yang's interest.

"Why would you help me out?", Yang eyed the girl in front of her.

"If you get rid of him then that means we won't have to deal with anymore of our men getting randomly attacked, you know it a win win for both of us. I don't really care why you're doing it but you could be a help for once. Junior doesn't allow us to fight him no matter what he does." She moved forward handing Yang a pace of paper. "He goes by the name of Jake, right now his operation are down at abandoned warehouse at the docks. But I will warn you his gang is heavily armed". Yang took the paper from her looking at it, it showed the direction to the warehouse.

"Thanks, I owe you one", Yang called out as she got on her bike.

 _ **DOCKS**_

It was late Yang had been searching for information since she had left Beacon. She arrived at the docks, scanning around outside the warehouse but nobody was around "if this is heavily armed base, doesn't seem like anyone ever told these guys that", she walked through the doors to see the guns were already being pointed at her, she recognised the uniform it was the same as the guys she had bet up the day before", she activated her weapons.

"Look who it is?", a voice came from the crowd she looked around before she spotted the culprit, it was the guy from yesterday the one who seemed to be leading the gang. She was ready to attack him but stopped when she saw the guns ready to shoot if she moved any further. "Haha the boss was right she did show up without much effort, Hey how's that sister of yours?", he laughed as she clenched her fist.

"Shut your mouth, was it you who attacked her?", the man just laughed.

"No this time it wasn't me, the boss went out personally for a visit."

"So my problem is not with you guys it's with him now get out of my way."

"Not going to happen, either disarm yourself and come without incident then you might have a chance to see him, after we're done with you", Yang clenched her teeth, Before she decided to fire a shot into the middle of the group, causing a good few of them to be hit by the explosion. As she continued her assault she heard a shot come from behind her, turning in time to see the shooter.

She felt pain shooting up her right arm as the bullet struck her arm just before Ember Celica starts. With everything she had felt today the anger, the frustration, and pain of realising she had put Ruby in danger again and the hatred she had for herself. This bullet was the last straw; she was able to activate her semblance. Her eyes became a bright crissum colour, her hair glowed as she smashed her fists together, running after the shooter punching him in the face as hard as she could, knocking him out with one punch.

She aimed at the biggest group shooting them before following that up with punches to those who took aim when her back was turned. A lot of the men were already knocked out but Yang also had a lot of damage herself, her semblance allowing her to ignore the pain. She walked towards the man who was laying on the ground, the man from the day before. "Now tell me where is he?," he just smiled "what are you smiling at?", he pointed behind her. She turned to where he was pointing and there was the man she had been looking for all day "you", she growled. Leaping forward but as she did his eyes glowed.

She stopped and fell to her knees her hair dimed, her energy draining, her eye going back to lilac. She felt the pain of every moment she made. The bullet wound was unbelievable she had never felt this type of pain in a long time. Yang grabbed the bullet wound. She felt herself start to get exhausted, "my semblance, what is happening?", she gritted her teeth as she started to breath heavily _`I can actually feel my aura going down, but why`._ She tried to force herself up shaking legs giving in before she even started.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to see me", the man walked towards her kneeling down in front of her. She glared at him as he smirks at her in her weak state.

"You are just all talk aren't you? A little girl who spoke too much and did so little, isn't that right?", she didn't look away as she cupped her chin between his finger.

"I'll show you who is all talk", she moved her face away from him before she pushed herself of the ground trying to take her chance to take him while he was so close to her. But as she flung herself at him using her left hand to try and punch him, but with her wounds slowing her down, gave him time to move out of the way before she was able to do anything, missing her target falling flat on her stomach.

"Oh yeah that showed me", he teased now standing over her, she tried to push herself up off the ground, as she did this Jake brought his heavy boot down on the girl's right arm, she bit back a scream as he put his weight on the injured arm, clenching her teeth as she realized that this man was enjoying this. "You are an entertaining one aren't you?, just like your sister", Yang tried to move under the weight of him but failed.

"Your…", she struggled but with every attempt she felt weaker "what did you do?, why am I feeling like this?", she didn't want to admit it but panic was building up inside her. Her semblance was gone, her aura was about to run out and she knew there wasn't much else she could do. ` _Damn I've messed up this time, this is embarrassing_ `, and she looked at him waiting for his next move.

"That can wait for later, right now we have to keep an appointment", and with that all Yang could remember was being struck in the head, Falling into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter4**_

 _ **Infirmary**_

It had been a day since Ruby had been checked in and she still hadn't woken up, Blake and Weiss took turns watching over the youngster. Team JNPR joined them the next morning as soon as they heard. Weiss was the one who explained the story to them "How is she doing?", Pyrha was the first to talk when they entered the room, her team stayed quiet even Nora who looked more out of place than normal.

Blake leaned against the wall arms folded eyes carefully watching everybody in the room "she'll be fine, the doctors thinks she will wake up sometime today we'll just need to wait", she said as calm as ever.

"Weiss you saw him didn't you? Have you seen him before?", Ren asked the heiress who simply sighed before answering him.

"No he's someone I don't think we've ever met before, here I will show you", Weiss turned to check her pockets but came up empty " that oaf", everybody eyes were on the white haired girl. "She took my scroll", Blake realised what Weiss was talking about.

"Yang took Weiss's scroll to search for the guy", Blake gave a small smile thinking of the blonde.

"Did she leave earlier?", Blake and Weiss looked at each other before looking back at Ren.

"Not exactly, she has been out all night", the teenagers looked at each other, worry written all over their face.

"How did she take it?", Juan continued.

"You know Yang hot headed as ever, she left us taking care of her sister while she runs of to get herself into even more trouble", Weiss spoke with annoyance in her voice.

"Weiss just let it go already", the cat Faunus shouted at her teammate.

"You know it's true, that girl just needs to calm herself down", Weiss walked up to Blake.

"Look who's talking, the girl who acts high and mighty all of the time complaining about every little thing we do."

"Why yo…", Juan cut Weiss off mid-sentence trying to change the subject.

"Anyway do we know anything about this guy?", Juan stood by Pyhra, Blake shook her head.

"No", she hesitated before continuing "all we do know is that he was trying to get back at Yang, we think she might have pissed of the wrong person this time." The group didn't know what else to say except for one of them.

"Do you see what I mean, the oaf needs to calm down", Blake clenched her fist.

"Will you just cut it out and stop calling her that, she made a mistake big deal we all do", Blake defended her partner.

"The problem is she put my partner in hospital and ran off."

"You make it sound like she meant It.", Blake and Weiss didn't give in as they look at each.

"She might have not meant it but she should have known something like this was bound to happen", their voices filled the room. "Look she put her sister in the hospital, how could she ever forgive herself. Then she left what kind of sister does that? She's just being selfish",

Blake gritted her teeth, Weiss didn't know about the story of when the two girls were young and Yang took Ruby into the forest. Yang has never forgiven herself for that, Weiss doesn't know anything. As Blake opened her mouth to say something she was interrupted.

"THAT ENOUGH YOU TWO", Phyra shouted "Weiss you don't mean that, she is your friend and you know how much she cares, she would never do anything intentional to hurt her sister. She is probably feeling guiltier than you can imagine. Blake you know this is just the way Weiss acts when she's up set try not to take it personal, Yang is probably left to cool down and when Ruby wakes up we'll figure out the best form of action", Juan smiled at the red haired titan, she always seemed to know what to say.

 _ **Yang**_

Her head was spinning, mind blurry, her body still feeling weak, and her energy seemed to be still running low. The ground she was lying on was cold and hard, she felt her arms behind her back but she never thought much of it, she always had funny ways to sleep. All she could hear was mumbled voices. She strained herself trying to make out what they were saying but it was no use.

"My head, what happened?", Slowly opening her eyes she tried to bring her hand up to touch her head but it wouldn't move, hearing chains rattle as she moved. Her eyes shot open, whipping her head round. Her eyes widened when she saw her arms were restrained behind her, her arms were light her golden Ember Celica had been removed, she tried to pull herself free but the shackles weren't moving, her feet were also restrained. Panic started to set in but she refused to show it, she kept trying to break the restraints.

"She is finally awake", Yang's head shot up, finally taking in her surroundings, the room was big with nothing in it except for a few creates that she guessed was full of dust, the lighting was dull and the nearest exist was across the room, She was trapped. Finally a tall figure that was hiding in the shadows across the room came into focus. It was a man he had spiky red hair, wearing a faunas mask and his clothes were all black, his sword stayed at his side.

"Who are you?", as she spoke three more figure came out of hiding one was Jake his eyes glowing watching the girl in front, that's when she remembered what had happened, Ruby, going to juniors bar, then the docks, the fight that led to her getting shot. Her eyes quickly glanced to where the bullet struck her, she relaxed a bit seeing that her aura must have healed the wound while she was unconcise and then finally remembered that Jake gave the final blow.

The other two were female. One of the women Yang had never seen before this woman wore all black including a black mask (using cinder costume from when her and ruby fought), her jacket was sleeveless, zipped half way up with nothing underneath. The next person was Neo "great it's a party and here I was thinking it would be a boring night."

"Well you could call it a party but I don't think you'll be having fun soon", the woman who was all in black said with amusement in her voice.

Neo was the first to approach the young girl, Yang tensed as the ice cream girl looked down at her towering over her body, her smile not fading as she seemed to be enjoying the site in front of her, the umbrella resting on her shoulder. Yang's eyes followed her as she paced up and down in front of her. If Yang was being truthful to herself, she wanted to edge away as far as possible but she wasn't going to give the girl the satisfaction "You want to go for another round? I'll beat you with or without my weapons just let me out of these", Neo smile only grew it seemed more sadistic this time.

"Neo is under strict orders to behave herself, I mean that doesn't mean she can't have her fun as long as she doesn't kill you or release you", Yang didn't like the sound of that, and she was already uncomfortable with the young girl as it was, Yang knew she wouldn't hesitate killing the blonde.

"Seriously you might want to rethink that as soon as I rest a bit I'll be kicking all of your asses and any damage that is done to me I'll be able to activate my semblance. You won't be able to hold me", she smiled "So better watch how much damage you cause because I'm not going to hold back when I'm free."

"Don't you worry about that, we've already researched you and we found a solution", she signalled for the man with glowing eyes to come over "this is Jake", Yang growled at him "while he is in this room your semblance won't activate, his semblance cancels out other semblance. So looks like we won't need to watch too much" Yang just let out a laugh.

"He can't keep that up forever."

"Your right even he has his limits but we've got a backup plan", Cinder clicked her fingers as she did two men opened the door rolling in what looked like a metal video camera on its stand, the two men continued into the room until they were just 6ft away from Yang placing it right in front of her. "You see this machine it may not cancel out your semblance but it does repress your power, so you'll feel it activate but it won't work," her voice sounded so pleased with herself "We'll just have this running until Jake gets his strength back", Cinder looked at Neo who moved back next to her while cinder was talking.

Neo smiled as she watched Cinder walking towards the machine. Cinder eyed the young girl who was now sitting up legs crossed trying to stare everybody in the room down. Cinder flipped the switch on the machine. Yang couldn't tell as nothing was happening "looks like it's broke, all the big talk for nothing", Yang smiled at Cinder, who seemed care free. She looked over at Jake nodding to him; he seemed to hesitate with his movements.

"It seem as if you do not trust me on this", the man jumped a little.

"No it's not like that it just…", he was cut off

"Look at it this way this is the best time to make sure the machine is working, is when she has no energy". He nodded his head at her before his eyes stopped glowing.

"Neo would you do the honours", and within seconds the ice cream girl was once again towering over Yang. Yang didn't move in fact she was trying to stand up one knee on the ground supporting her, as she used her other leg to begin to push herself off the ground but as she got half way up Neo had swung her leg back kicking her in the chest bringing her back down to the ground. The impact took the wind out of her. Yang's eyes began to change to its red colour, but the blow wasn't enough to cause her semblance to activate fully.

Neo knew this; she was playing with Yang, she wanted to show her how helpless Yang really was. Walking over to Yang she stomped on her leg as she sat up. Yang clenched her jaw shut making sure she didn't scream. Launching forward trying to shake the foot off but it wouldn't budge. Her semblance activated building up on the damage. Her body's temperature rose as Neo lifted her umbrella using it as if it was a baseball bat, hitting it of the brawler body and continued to strike her. Yang began to become agitated she felt as if she could lash out at any minute.

Neo pulled the umbrella over her head one more time before bringing it down but this time Yang rolled away avoiding the hit, neo tilted her head before Yang launched herself at the smiling girl ramming her shoulder into the other girl's stomach. As she attacked, Jake stepped forward but Cinder put her arm out to stop him. As she did the machine started to spill dust onto the floor from what it looked like. The dust continued to float around until it reached Yang who was now on top of Neo crushing her throat with her knee. Neo struggled to get the girl off her neck.

Yang's eyes shot open she felt like she was suffocating, anxious as if something was terribly wrong. Before she had time to realise it the man with red hair came up beside the two, he picked the brawler up by the neck, her feet dangling off the ground before he flung her across the room. Neo held her neck as she got up glaring at Yang for the first time since they had met, she would have been pleased if it was any other situation but right now she had other things to deal with.

Yang's breath came out heavier she wanted to escape this feeling that made her throat close up, that made her want to scream out as if it would release the pressure that was building up in her chest. She felt weaker than before but her semblance was still active see could feel it burn from the inside, it wasn't doing what she wanted it to do. Neo started to speed walk towards the girl on the ground. "That enough Neo,", she spun around glaring at Cinder who just done the same before she gave in walking out the room "See the machine seem to work just fine", Cinder smirked at Jake.

She walked towards Yang bending down so she was eye level, Yang who was on her knee staring at the ground before she felt a hand cup her chin bringing it up she didn't even bother fighting it she just allowed it to happen. "You should be happy this is a military devise that is only used if they think the enemy semblance is to strong, so it complement to you."

"Great because that is just what I wanted to hear, being in a room full of psychopaths and being told I'm the dangerous one. That made my day, all this has been worthwhile now", she spat out.

"Oh so you don't think your dangerous, you came here to fight and maybe kill a man.", Yang looked away "that's what I thought", she stood up "Adam I'll leave you two alone", walking out the room leaving the two men alone with her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter5**_

 _ **YANG**_

Yang panted as Adam paced up and down looking down on her, her whole body ached Adam had put in a few good shots while she was being interrogated by him. They had been in the room for about 2 hours since cinder had left, Jake was staying out the way but she could tell he was enjoying the show in front of him.

It was weird not feeling her semblance it felt as if she was missing something, she felt as if she was completely useless, her trump card had been taking away from her and there was nothing she could do about it. Lying on her side she looked up at the man who stood in the corner of the room his eyes still glowing. She wondered how he was able to keep this going and how long could he keep this up.

At least Yang could be grateful that they had turned that machine off it was something she knew was dangerous to her and those around her. Cancelling out somebodies semblance is one thing but repressing a semblance like Yang's is another thing, she didn't know the effects of it and that's what scared her the most.

"Answer the question", the man in front shouted at her, his voice full of anger, he followed that up with a kick in the stomach. She let out a grunt as she coughed; scrunching up her body as if that would protect her from any more harm. She smiled as she got her breathe back

"Sorry didn't hear you, found something interesting to think about like what one of you guys am I going to kill first", both men growled "now what were you saying?", Adam grabbed her hair forcefully pulling her head up to stare at him.

"I asked you how much do you know about the white fang?", she was getting frustrated this must have been the 10th time he had asked her that question.

"Are you serous…I've told you I don't know anything", Adam pushed her head to the ground, Pushing it into the concrete.

"So is it just a coincidence that you and your team keep interfering in our plans", he shot up from his crouching position.

"Of course it is, we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time nothing more nothing less.", this received another kick from the man "it's not our fault your men are terrible, I mean they basically got their butts kick from a bunch of kids.", Yang smiled.

"Don't play dumb, we know about the Faunus on your team", Yang mustered up enough strength to sit up again. ` _Does he really know about Blake, no he must be bluffing`_.

"We have a Faunus on our team now, well that didn't take long for them to replace me. They will be getting kicked out when I am back.", Yang continued to act like she knew nothing.

"STOP ACTING STUPID", he got in her face. "BLAKE BELLADONNA , THE TREATER OF THE WHITE FANG", he calmed himself down. He noticed that Yang tensed up when he mentioned her teammate, "Yeah that's right she a traitor a disgrace to her heritage, to her own kind, the only reason she didn't stay is because she couldn't handle the real world, the truth about how we were able to gain our power for the Faunus up to this point. If she betrays her own kind she'll do the same to you" he smiled.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH", Yang snapped at him "you're acting all high and calling her a treater just because she didn't want to kill people to gain power, she wanted to find a way through peaceful means to make sure we have equality. Not having one race with all the power because that doesn't solve anything.", Adam growled again.

"You humans are all the same you act as if you have all the answers but truth is kid nothing work out that way. They are three types of people, one who believe no one is equal those are the ones who have power and they abuse it, 2nd the ones who fight for their cause using violence gaining respect through physical means. Then finally the worst one of all, the ones like you and her who remains' ignorant to the world thinking there are other ways to change it, ignoring every bad thing and hoping it will go away." He stopped when he heard Yang laughing.

"Do you really think I'm the type of person who trying to hide from anything bad, look at me I'm in a dump of a warehouse being interrogated, beaten and hell listen to a grown man's sob story", he grabbed her neck "your just annoyed because you lost an amazing fighter, because she came to her senses", he squeezed her throat making her gasp for air before she continued "but what really makes you mad is it was her who ruined your plans, she made you look like a fool didn't she", Yang smiled as his grip crushed her wind pipe.

"Adam", the voice in the background made him turn around, his mask hiding any emotion.

"What?", Jake stepped forward.

"I need to rest my semblance isn't going to last much longer", Adam looked back at Yang letting her go before storming out the room. Jake walked up to the machine switching it on.

"I think you hit a nerve", he said jokingly. Yang wasn't in the mood to listen to the man as he turned on the machine. So she didn't answer him "oh come on you were the one who started this first.", he just smiled before heading to the door "and don't worry somebody wanted to keep you company", Yang looked at the door.

"Give me a break", she mumbled to herself, she knew who was going to walk through the door and she wasn't in the mood to deal with her.

"Okay Neo you can come in", the sadistic women walked through the door and her usual smile disappeared, her eyes set on Yang. She started to walk but was stopped straight away "remember 20 minutes Cinder still wants to talk to her. So don't be too rough", Neo just nodded her head.

"For somebody who dress like that your extremely violent aren't you?", Neo smiled walking closer to her. Yang knew this might be the worst thing she'll have to go through today dealing with this one plus that dreaded machine.

 _ **Infirmary**_

Everybody was still in the Infirmary waiting patiently for the youngest of the group to wake up, after Blake and Weiss little argument they all stayed quiet in fear of causing another argument with the two.

Ruby slowly opened her eyes staring up at the white ceiling taking a few minutes before her brain started to kick into gear remembering the last moment before she was knocked unconscious. She shot up out of the bed her body tense expecting the worst scenario, but instead she was greeted with the faces of her worried friends. "How did I get he…", she was cut off by Nora who rushed passed everybody to give the young girl a large hug, to Weiss's announce.

"RUBY", she shouted excited to see her friends was okay, squeezing her tight. Ren finally pulled Nora away to give Ruby time to adjust for a moment. Blake walked towards the bed sitting on the side of the bed next to Ruby.

"How are you feeling?, do you remember what happened?", staring at the girl who just looked confused.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me", she looked around realizing they were missing a person in the group. The one person she would have expect to be the first to fuss over her "hey guys where is Yang?", they didn't answer her straight away "is she in class?", she was getting frustrated by the way the group were just looking at each other then back at her. "Guys please, where is she?", Weiss was the one who stood forward.

"Well someone has to tell her," Blake shot Weiss a glance which told her to be careful "your sister ran off to find the guy who did this to you." Ruby shot out of bed, raiding the drawers to find her cloths, she went into the bathroom and was ready in an instant before scouting the room for crescent ross. "Ruby what are you doing?, you need to rest more."

"When did she leave?", she ignored Weiss. Pyrrha had worry written all over her face like the rest of her team as well as the remaining members of team RWBY.

"Ruby you should really listen to Weiss on this", Ruby didn't pay attention.

"She left as soon as she found out you were in here", Ruby seemed to get more frantic with her movements "Ruby what is going on? What do you know?", Blake stood in front of the girl trying to calm her down and get an answer.

"It's Yang, we need to go find her now, she can't fight this guy by herself.", they looked at each other.

"Wait we're not even sure if she found him yet", Ren spoke up.

"He wants her to find him, he done this to trick her, why didn't any of you guys stop her", Blake and Weiss looked at each other not saying a word but just by the look they gave each other Ruby knew "sorry It's not your fault, you guys probably did everything you could she is just stubborn."

"We all know she can handle herself there's nothing to worry about", Ren was accompanied by Nora.

"Yeah she has probably fought tougher guys than this guy", she tried to stay positive but Ruby shook her head.

"No it's not that there something else", they all waited for her to continue "I don't know how to explain it but when we fought I wasn't able to use my semblance it was weird he said he could cancel it out, I don't know how it works but we need to find her."

"So your basically saying it was a trap this whole time", Weiss watched as Ruby nodded at her.

"This is my fault I should have realised", Ruby looked down at the ground.

"No Ruby, the one who is to blame is your oaf of a sister" Blake shot Weiss a dangerous look.

"Weiss not now", she was about to speak but Blake continued "lecture Yang when we find her this has gone too far come on lets go", everybody rushed out.

"How are we meant to find her?", Jaune rushing behind them all, no one answered him the rest of the group knew where exactly Yang would go for information.

 _ **YANG**_

Neo did what she was told she only stayed 20 minutes but she left her prisoner in some state. Yang lay on her back breathing heavily she had blanked out right after Neo had left , the only thing Yang could be thankful about, was for some reason the machine didn't affect her aura which allowed her to heal some of her injuries.

She heard the door swinging open turning her head two people walked in one was the man who integrated her earlier and the other one was a woman with a shallow cut black dress, a red girdle-belt and a Grimm mask that hid her face. Her hair was wild and long, the colour reminded Yang of the fur on the grim.

The brawlers eyes shot open ` _it can't be is she the one from the train, no It can't be I thought I imagined that`,_ she thought to herself. If Yang wasn't so tired she would have questioned the woman but she just didn't have the motivation to do it, she just wanted to go home back to Beacon, back to her team and back to her friends.

"Adam, how did this happen?", Yang turned her head hearing the woman's voice, they were arguing.

"The girl came on her own free will", the woman looked over to Yang "what's the problem she not our responsibility, she's just a stupid girl who thought she was tough", the woman tensed up.

"Oh yeah because tying up an unarmed girl and beating her must make you feel like a tough man", Yang couldn't help herself.

"Shut up", he shouted he began to walkover but was stopped by the woman before he could go any further; he gave her a questioned look. Before he could say anything the door opened again this time it was the rest of the gang.

"Raven what are you doing here?,", Cinder spoke with curiosity in her voice.

"Nothing I had to discuss something with Adam and while I am here do you mind me asking why's the kid is here?," Cider smiled.

"It's a long story but she going to help us, so if you don't mind you should be going now", Raven didn't look like she wanted to budge but did so in the end, given the girl on the ground one last look before slamming the door behind her.

"I have to attend a meeting on our next move with the white fang but I should return in a few days", Cinder nodded her head before watching Adam leave.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **YANG**_

Yang had her back leaning on the wall cinder had ordered her men to drag the young girl and put her in a sitting position at the wall. Cinder wanted to make sure Yang was paying attention to her, she took a different approach to interrogation than Adam. She was just asking questions it was less painful but not at all less threating; the worst thing about enemies like these is that you never know what they are thinking.

Even though there was no one who was causing Yang any pain Jake still thought it was appropriate to use his semblance. Yang hated to admit it but after the visit from Neo, Yang's semblance felt as if it was just a ticking time bomb and she was grateful for it being cancelled out altogether, after all who knew what the effects would be if the machine was just turned off, if Jake wasn't there to cancel out the semblance, how would she react or better yet how would her symbolisms react.

Yang was determined that if the machine continued being used it would be the death of her. "Now we've got all the useless things out the way, let's get to the point", Cinder stood in front of the girl her hand on her hip which was place at an angle. "I want you to tell me everything you know about your teammates, for example the Heiress Schnee."

"What would you guys want to know about Weiss?", the brawler's fist clenched.

"We just want to see how much you know about her and to see if we can use that to our advantage.", Cinder didn't seem like she cared much about keeping secret, at least that what seemed like to Yang.

"Oh yeah because she is really going to tell us about anything that has nothing to do with us like her family business, give me a minute I'm pretty sure she did say sales are going down because of scum like you keeps stealing dust.", Yang said sarcastically glaring at the woman in font. Neo and Jake didn't seem to appreciate it but the Brown haired woman just smiled bending down to Yang's level getting in her face ignoring the blonde.

"I hope your team are just as fun to integrate as you are", she cupped Yang's chin making the brawler winced as she felt a burning sensation on her skin, she tried to move her head away but the wall restricted her movement and Cinder didn't seem to want to let go "they might be easier to get more information out off".

"What do you mean?, what are you planning?", Yang was able to finally shake Cinder's hand off leaving burned finger prints where her hand used to be.

"Do you really believe they're not going to come find you?", Yang felt like kicking herself how could she be so stupid, she couldn't believe that she had gotten herself into this mess and now her team were about to be dragged into it.

"I swear if you touch any of them I'll make sure…", she was cut off by Jake

"You'll what? You'll cause even more trouble; after all you came here thinking you could fight me to take revenge on what I did, yet now look at you. You're going to be the cause of your friends' deaths. Maybe you should have thought twice about being a huntress, not even through with your training and you are already in a situation like this, too much talk and too little action. ", the words rang through her head ` _the cause of your friends' deaths`_

Anger rose from the pits of Yang stomach, she was angry at herself, at this situation and at those who threaten the lives of those she cares for. "Shut up", the man laughed at her "I can take all this crap but I won't accept threating those I care for", Yang's bangs covered her eyes not given away any of her facial expressions, her arms attempted to pull away from the shackles, she did the same with her feet.

"You know the best thing is, all of you have pissed of someone either with getting in the way or with your background. I know Adam is keen to make an acceptation on the Faunus who betrayed the white fang, also having the ice queen as well it's just like Christmas for the white fang", he smiled stepping forward.

Every muscle in her body screamed for her to do something to get him to shut up and take that grin of his face, in the back of her mind she heard a voice scream to rip his throat out so he couldn't speak. "But don't worry I will make sure you will get front row seats to their deaths can't have you missing out.", Yang felt agitated, her full body started to burn, it felt as if her semblance wanted to burst. Her whole world became darker; she was falling through the darkness.

Cinder who was still kneeing in front of Yang raised an eyebrow as the air around her started to get warmer; she quickly stood up stepping away from the girl, but kept her eyes glued to her. "Now this could be interesting", she spoke to herself. "Neo", the colourful girl looked at the woman "don't get involved until I say so", a nod was her response to show she understood.

"What are you talking about?, she not going to do anything", he walked forward towards the blonde who was showing no sign of moving. Her breathing was slow and steady which seemed a bit off since a minute ago it was rough and ragged. "There's nothing to worry about she useless while I'm here", Cinder just gave her trade mark smirk.

Jake returned it as he reached out to Yang who was now standing up, back towards the wall, grabbing her hair, pushing her head onto the sold surface. She didn't react she just stayed calm. Jake had to admit this got on his nerves; she wasn't speaking or attempting to move away, avoiding eye contact with him. There was something different about her the air around them seemed more intense. Grabbing her neck forcing her to look at him crushing her wind pipe as he did but still no reaction, he noticed her eyes were a darker shade of crimson that seemed different from her normal red.

"I wonder what your friends will think when they see you so helpless when they struggle for their last breath right in front of you, you won't be so tough then". Her skin started to heat up and her hair became brighter, Jake let go walking back a bit uneasy seeing the site in front of him. "What's happening? What are you doing?", his voice shaking not as confident as he was earlier.

"I think you struck a nerve with her", Cinder voice full of amusement. Jake looked at her growling at the idea that she was enjoying this. He was about to speak but before he could even utter a word the room lit up as the teenager exploded in front of them, burning everything just a few feet in front of her which included the wall behind her, her arms and legs were free from the metal shackles that trapped her, the floor she stood on and part of the creates that were at the side of the room were coloured black as flames hit them. The man's jaw dropped as he realised if he hadn't moved away when he did he would have ended up the same.

She started taking slow step towards him uneasy on her feet; she never said a thing as he continued to back away from her but Yang was only interested in one thing. Walking past Cinder and Neo she glanced at them but her eyes seemed almost empty as if she was in a trance, Other than that she didn't pay much attention to them, Cinder's smile only grew like a child in a candy store.

As Jake walked back he ended up tripping over his own feet as she got closer, he looked up unable to move as she walked towered him. She grabbed the collar of his shirt yanking him on to his feet; he struggled in her grip before she punched him in the face effectively breaking his nose the crack reassuring her of that, the painful scream that the man couldn't stop from leaving his mouth.

She let him fall to the ground, sitting on his chest she followed up the first attack with a barrage of punches. "Lucky we took those weapons of her, Neo you can step in now", Cinder walked towards the machine switching it on. "Hopefully this still works.", Cinder waited patiently.

Yang had done a number on the man his scream echoed through the room, his right eye was already swelled, his face black and blue as the bruising came to the surface. "Somebody stop her, she a monster", he scream hoping someone would answer his pleas. All of a sudden she stopped for a second looking up at her he saw her fist raise in the air before she brought it back down, missing him completely and hitting the ground beside his head.

"Not a tough man anymore are you?", her voice was low almost a whisper, snapping out of her trances and back to reality, her voice was shaky, her eyes still red but not as intense as they were during the attack "I'm not going to kill you but I swear to god if you dare lay a hand on them I can't promise to hold back", she got on her feet staring down to him.

She looked around seeing Neo in her line of sight, she didn't know what to do she couldn't run and since she came back to her senses she could feel all the injuries she was able to ignore why she was in her trances . She might not win a fight with Neo in this state but she sure as hell wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Neo gave Yang her trade mark smile, Yang walked right up to her not showing any sign that she was in pain but her semblance was still active that she could be thankful for, as Yang went to throw the first punch, once again she was stopped however this time it was different. She felt pain in her chest her eyes flickered to red back to lilac a few times before resting at lilac. She fell to her knees clutching her chest it was a pain that felt familiar yet more intense, looking up to Neo realising they had turned the machine back on her world was spinning the pain was unreal, she thought that she was about to throw up. Before Yang could do anymore she fell unconscious.

"Well that was interesting, I even had to put the machine up to maximum for it to work again", Jake struggled to his feet looking at Cinder.

"Is that all you have to say?, she could have killed me". Cinder folded her arms.

"She wasn't going to kill you, did you not see how she was nice enough to stop hitting you", she laughed with amusement "and plus you were egging her on were you not?."

"Nothing form the information you gathered told me she was strong enough to reactivate her semblance, no one has ever been able to beat me especially with my semblance", he shouted.

"Well she did", Cinder walked towards the man her eyes glowing gold "and if you want to make yourself seem useful you better get out there and prepare for her friends coming", the man growled stomping out the room. "Now what to do with you?", she spoke staring at the girl on the ground tapping her chin with her finger.

 _ **OUTSIDE JUNIORS CLUB**_

The group of teenagers arrived outside the club it was pretty empty only a few guys with suits walking about outside, which wasn't surprising it was still early. "So are we all just going to go in or what?", Jaune asked nervously.

"No there no point in having everybody in that place, Me and Blake will head in", Ruby looked like she was going to argue with Weiss but stopped when Weiss spoke again "Ruby he's not going to take us serious if we bring someone who's …", Weiss tried to think of the best possible way of saying this without insulting the girl "Basically I don't think he will take us serious if we bring a kid in", Ruby folded her arms.

"But she my sister", she argued.

"Ruby, Weiss is right as soon as they go in the sooner we'll find her", Ren spoke forcing her to accept it.

 _ **BLAKE AND WEISS**_

The two walked into the club drawing the eyes of the security, like outside the only people who were in the club were the ones who were getting paid to be there "how does she enjoying this place? It just seems as if it's for certain people who are out to cause trouble", Weiss commented staring at everything around her.

"I think you just answered your own question with that", Blake tilted her head "how are we meant to know which one is junior anyway?"

"Neptune said when Yang took him here to ask junior some question, junior was your ordinary tough guy", Weiss and Blake walked to the bar.

"Meaning?."

"I don't know, I'm guessing a loud mouth."

"Who keeps allowing kids in here?", the two girls looked at each other smiling as Junior shouted at his men. "Sorry kids this isn't a playground now get out", he shouted at them.

"We'll leave as soon as you tell us what has happened to our friend", Blake told him, he raised an eyebrow.

"You'll need to give me more details than that, I don't know if you have notice but I don't run the most honest of businesses here", he pointed to his men carrying guns.

"We're looking for Yang Xiao Long; she came in here a couple of days looking for…". She was cut off by the man.

"Wait blondie what she got herself into now?", cleaning a glass behind the bar.

"We don't know last time we seen her she was headed here." Weiss folded her arms.

"Last time I heard from her was a few days ago and she was looking for a guy who could only be described as a sadistic psychopath." He pulled out a scroll showing them the picture in front "she left that here, give it back to her."

"Hey that's mine", Weiss took it of the man "I knew she would end up leaving it somewhere, ouch", Blake elbowed Weiss in the ribs to bring her back to the point.

"So you sent her straight to him", Blake shouted at him smashing her fist on the surface of the bar.

"What? No, Blondie annoys the hell out of me but not enough to do that to her. In fact I refused to tell her anything about him", he put the glass down. "I doubt she would have found out where he was unless someone has told her.", that's when Blake spotted the two sister listening in; they both looked at each other.

"Hey you two", Blake shouted at them from behind the bar, ignoring the Faunas they started to walk away. Frustrated with not getting the information she wanted Blake jumped over the bar followed by Weiss. Grabbing Melanie by the arm refusing to let go until she talked, pointing Gambol Shroud at her neck, Miltia was about to react but Weiss reacted faster blocking the girls' path. "Talk, now"

"What's going on? What are you doing I've already told you everything I know", Junior said from the side ` _only she would make friends that act like this`,_ he mumbled to himself talking about Yang.

"Not you, these two seem a bit uneasy when they heard us mention the subject." Blake pressed the gun harder into the girl's skin. "What do you know?", that's when she heard a sigh from Miltia turning her attention to the girl.

"Okay I admit it, we gave the location to her", Blake loosened her grip. Then gave a look which said she better continue "We thought if we told her she would be able to do something about him after all Junior doesn't allow any of us to get involved", Junior pushed Weiss out of the way getting in the line of sight of Miltia.

"You what?, I told you idiots not to get involved, I swear to god if he finds out, it will be more trouble for us", he brought a hand up squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"Look, the way we looked at it is you were either going to get rid of one or the other, shouldn't you be happy your always complaining about her so it seemed like a good opportunity", Melanie tried to justify her sister's actions Blake tightened her grip once again.

"Are you guys stupid or something despite being annoying I don't want her dead", turning to Blake "I'll give you his location and if you need any back up I'm sure my body guards are more than willing to make up for what they have done, whether they want to or not", he glared at the two sisters.

"You better hope we find her alive or I'm coming back", Blake gave one last squeeze before letting go and walking away with Weiss while junior shouted at his security.

"So do you think he's telling the truth", Weiss looked over Blake's way.

"What would he gain for lying, plus Yang seems to trust him", Blake hesitated "most of the time."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter7**_

 _ **YANG**_

Yang slowly opened her eyes expecting to see the ceiling of the dreaded room they had kept her in, but her eyes widened when that was not what she saw. The sight in front of her was in line with the door, the machine which was on was in the centre of the room. Yang was unable to move her arms were at her sides being held to the wall with steal binds along with her legs, given her less movement than before.

`Shit, what now?`, Yang sighed out of frustration and exhaustion, her entire body ached she felt herself burning up and to add to the frustration she knew she wouldn't be able to escape while in this position.

"I hope you're comfortable", Cinder's voice came out of nowhere; Yang was able to turn her head in the direction of the voice, coming into focus Cinder who was just smiled at the girl who was growling at her. The older woman walked in front of the blonde.

"Well as comfortable as I'm going to be hanging from the wall", Yang's voice full of sarcasm.

"That's good to hear I will keep that in mind for future purpose", Cinder smiled playing along, Yang hated being so vulnerable especially when her enemy was mocking her.

"Aren't you guys done yet?, you know I'm not going to tell you anything so why bother keeping up with this charade", Yang smiled at the fact even when she was in so much pain she was still able to act this way.

"Plans have changed", Yang rose an eyebrow in question "since your little outburst, you've caught my attention", and Cinder smile grew, walking toward the blonde who was hanging a few inches of the ground, "Your semblance is extremely dangerous and we can't have you running around with it while you're fighting against us."

"So what now, You're going to kill me?, well that something I wasn't expecting", she sounded bored as she spoke.

"Not quiet but I think you might like this idea even better, I want you to join me", Cinder watched as Yang let out a laughing.

"Oh yeah I'm so not going to turn that offer down, especially with the hospitality you guys have shown me", Yang looked Cinder right in the eyes "now all jokes aside I'll be serious for a moment, there is no chance in hell I would ever do something like that", the brown haired woman moved closer to the brawler until Cinder was looking up at her, bring her hand up resting it on Yang's cheek who looked like she was ready to slap it away if she could.

"The fact you think you have a choice is quite adorable, I was trying to give you a chance to decide for yourself but seeing that's not happening I guess it's the hard way."

"And how do you think that's going to happen?", Yang 's voice full of amusement.

"Because I know your secret", Cider got up on her tip toes putting her head next to Yang's and whispering in her ear "you're semblance can make you lose control", Yang's heart dropped when she heard Cinder's words. Looking at Cinder given her a confused look.

"How did you….", Cinder gave the two a few inches between them.

"I saw it in your eyes when you looked in my direction, you were struggling to hold on to yourself, that's why you almost killed Jake. ", the blonde looked down she didn't want Cinder to see the shame in her eyes. "If I'm right and we're able to build your semblance up enough you'll lose complete control", Yang tensed at the idea of that happening "But before that happens we're going to get one of our allies in, who's semblance has come in handy in the past brainwashing those it's used on".

"That's insane", Cinder just laughed.

"It's always worth a try and who knows you might lose it and get rid of anybody who tries to save you", Yang gritted her teeth knowing Cinder was talking about her friends, she fought against the restraints but it was useless. Cinder looked Yang up and down her bruised and battered body replacing her smooth cream skin; dry blood covered her hair and her ragged clothes staining them in the proses. "My friends don't hold back now do they?" Cinder slid her hand down the lining on Yang's already tattered jacket until she stopped at one last remaining button.

"Well I don't think you've noticed but I'm not the friendliest person when it comes to people I have issue with and I don't normally hold back when I tell them straight up." Cinder gave the young girl a smirk before ripping the last button of her coat exposing her bruised torso.

"What are you doi…ahh", she let out a scream before biting her lip to keep her from making anymore sound.

Looking down to her stomach seeing cinder hand on her, she felt her skin burn once again at the woman's touch, Yang's eye changing from lilac to red again, her semblance wanted to let out all the energy it had but the machine was not allowing that to happen.

"Though I would love to stay I need to get things sorted for our friends arrival", she turned on heels "but once again Neo has kindly volunteered to spend more time with you, she seems to be enjoying it", Yang's let her head hang knowing that Neo was outside that door waiting for Cinder to leave.

Hearing the doors shut and heels clicking on the concreate, she heard steel being scraped against metal. Looking up she saw Neo swirling a sword around, it looked like it came from her umbrella. As soon as she got close to Yang she scraped the Blonde skin, starting at her neck leading down to her chest stopping just before her top began.

"Are you not bored yet?", Neo smiled and responded with placing the sword on to Yang's shoulder before forcing it into flesh, Yang couldn't help but let out a painful cry. "So I'm guessing that a no then", Yang could feel her semblance start to go out of control, she felt herself go crazy, she knew she wasn't going to be able to keep this up forever and that's what started to scare her the most.

"You know what?, I thought after torchwick was locked up you would come to your senses and quit taking orders", Neo looked up at the girl who was looking down on her "but I guess you just can't help yourself you're always going to be a puppet", Neo looked pissed at that statement and without hesitation she pierced Yang's skin again but this time she aimed for Yang's bare thigh.

 _ **Outside the warehouse**_

"Are you sure this is the place?", Ren questioned the two from team RWBY as the two teams hid behind a crate.

"Well that what Junior said, and it does seem a bit shady to be fake", Blake looked over the crate "plus there a few guards at the front door so I imagine this is the place."

"What's the plan?," Pyrrha kept her voice low to avoid anybody hearing them. They all looked at each other waiting for someone to speak up.

"Look we can't just go in and hope for the best", Weiss pointed out. "Ruby any ideas?", the girl in red looked at her friends fidgeting with her fingers. "Maybe…I…uh I have nothing."

"Took you guys long enough", everybody jumped then reacted by getting in to a fighting stance seeing a woman in a grim mask with black hair and shallow cut black dress.

"Who are you?", Blake growled eyeing up the woman in front.

"Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you guys, I'm here to help you", she laughed at the teenager in front of her.

"Yeah because we're really going to believe someone from the white fang", Weiss spoke up.

"Weiss don't", the white themed teammate stared at her leader in question "sorry but if she knows how to help, we should let her."

"You know this could be a trap right?", Jaune put his hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Yeah I know", her voice was low "but if it means we can get Yang back it's worth a try and for some reason she sounds genuine."

"Fine, but if she dares looks at any of us the wrong way I'll be the first to cut her down.", Weiss folded her arms. Blake knew how Weiss was feeling but she also knew this woman might be the best bet for them to get their friend back.

"Calm down princes you can trust me on this one", Weiss glared at the woman "anyway let's get to it." she walked closer to the group who didn't let their guard down "relax, if I was going to kill you I would of done it by now."

"You know that doesn't make me feel any better", Blake relaxed a bit folding her arms.

"They are already waiting for you to walk through that door, so instead we're going to give them a diversion.", they all crouched down "we're going to send in a group of four first so I will allow you to choose", she looked at the group.

"Wait, you want to make a few of us bait", Jaune voice came out high pitch clearly showing he was unsure about the idea of going in.

"Well it only makes sense if team JNPR is the bait", Ruby pointed out looking at the four teammates, Jaune slouched his shoulder in defeat before sighing in agreement.

Team JNPR ran towards the front door "Nora, you go in first take out as much as you can, now go", Jaune shouted as his teammate who sped off in front of them.

"Right," she grind as she jumped through the open door slamming her hammer on the ground the explosion making the enemy lose their balance, the rest of the team rushed in weapon at the ready.

"You know despite that bubbly personality of hers she sure is scary when she wants to be", Weiss looking over the crate to see team JNPR was in.

"If you think about it this way the fact that she enjoys it and laughs during the fight is probably the scarier thing", Ruby laughed "I'm glad she's on our side."

"What's the rest of the plan?," Blake ignoring the girls, the older woman tilted her head for a sign to follow her "and why do you even bother keeping that mask on?", the three girls from team RWBY follow behind the woman.

"Why would I take it off? So after we're done you can identify me, I know you don't trust me but at the same time I have my own reason to help you", they got to the side of the building.

"And what would that be?", Weiss asked the question before anybody else could.

"It's personal kids like you won't understand, let's leave it at that", she sighed "now move back", pushing the girls further behind her as she stared at the side of the building. Taking out her swords the girls grasped their weapon even tighter "relax, just watch", slashing the air in front of her a red-and-black energy field appeared on the side of the building "come on."

"Wait, do you expect us to go in there without know what's on the other side", Raven started to get frustrated with all the questions.

"We seriously don't have time for this, you either go in or your friend will die", Ruby without hesitation walked through it the rest of the girls reluctantly followed her before Raven entered.

As soon as they walked in they found themselves in a hall inside the warehouse "wow that is so cool how did you do that", Raven ignored the young girl, hearing all the commotion from the front door they knew team JNPR would be fine, hearing a high pitch siren echoing through the full building Blake couldn't help but reach up to her cat ears holding them down as it sounded.

"They've alerted the rest that people have infiltrated the building, come on." She started running down the hall the teenage girls following behind. Coming to a large room there were more guards waiting on them "damn I didn't think they would keep anyone this far down." she looked around trying to figure out what to do next.

"Weiss", Ruby shouted.

"Right."

"You and Blake go find Yang we'll handle them", Blake looked at her teammates hesitating at the idea of leaving them "Blake just go." Snapping back to reality she nodded in agreement following Raven going down another hall, Raven suddenly stopped and once again swiped her sword through the air directly at the wall she was staring at, she walked through first this time.

Going through the portal Blake found herself in a big room but couldn't see much over the wooden boxes, she was about to speak before a crouching down Raven signalled for her to do the same putting a finger to what Blake could only guess was her mouth. Blake heard peoples voices looking over the boxes she could see Jake and two women. One was Neo and the other one she didn't recognise and then she saw Yang hanging on the wall by restraint. Blake had to stop herself from rushing to the blonde.

"This is all I can do for you now, just wait for your moment those two women aren't something to be taking likely", Blake watched as Raven swiped at the air before disappearing into another portal.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Blake**_

Blake stayed behind the boxes hoping that she wouldn't be discovered, listening into the groups talk. "So what now?", Jake sounded panicked "if we stay we're trapped in this room we should leave", Cinder folded her arms tilting her head to the side.

"We're sticking to the plan", Jake was about to interrupt "Even if that means moving, we'll just move her with us.", Blake raised an eyebrow as she questioned ` _why would they need Yang_ `. She was brought back to reality when she heard an explosion that sounded close to the room the three looked at each other before heading out to check on the situation. Blake made sure they had left before leaving her position to run in front of Yang.

"Yang", she couldn't hide the shock in her voice running up to the girl, she noticed that Ember Celica had been taking off Yang. Her eyes widened seeing her friend up close the brawler had bruising to the face, one of her eyes were swelled shut, her shoulder and thigh looked like they had been stabbed, but the state of the young girl's stomach made the Faunus winces, just by the look of it the bruising was enough of an eye sore but adding the burn mark in the centre just made it look worse.

"Hey…Blake", The blonde panted the words out "you've been…up too much?, I've just been hanging around", the Blonde forced out a laugh while Blake couldn't speak she didn't know what to do "what's up, cat got your tongue", Yang made another bad pun before Blake snapped out of her trance.

"Hold on, I will get you down", Blake rushed towards the blonde but the air around the girl was warm which made Blake stop in her tracks, she then realized the blondes eyes were a brighter red than the normal effects of her semblance "Yang, is your semblance active?", the brown haired girl hesitated before moving any further knowing the destruction Yang has caused in the past with it. Yang didn't say anything but just let her head fall looking down.

"If your semblance is active why are you allowing this?, why aren't you doing anything?", Yang never answered, not even lifting her head to acknowledge her partner "YANG" Blake couldn't help but shout at her but the fact that she wasn't speaking just made her worry.

"Because I can't", frustration clear in her voice as she shot her head up, Blake just gave a questioned look "that machine behind you", Blake turned around "it's repressing my semblance, Blake it's just building up and building up, I don't know what will happen if it's turned off.", her voice shaking "Please don't let her take me, I don't want to be the monster she say I am", A shiver went down her spine seeing how unnatural it was to see her hot headed friend seem so vulnerable.

Blake wanted to ask Yang more but she heard a woman's voice outside in the hall, she looked at the door then back at Yang "don't worry, I'll think of something", Blake quickly ran behind the crates.

"Come on Neo we don't have time to waste", the two women walked into the room, Blake eyed the two from behind her hiding place.

"Why are you in such a rush?, are you worried about what I'll do to you when my friends set me free", Yang forced a smile which the other woman just returned.

"Not exactly, it's not part of the plan to get caught this early in the game", she and Neo walked closer to Yang.

"So I guess it will just need to wait until next time before I get to beat the crap out of you then", Cinder smiled putting her hands behind her back.

"Oh no, I'm not just leaving you here after all you made things a bit more interesting. Neo here, is going to help me move you", Blake's grip tightened on her weapon when she saw Cinder reach towards her partner. Blake reactions kicked in and she fired Gambol Shroud at the machine that was suppressing Yang's Semblance.

Cinder's head turned towards Blake before she heard the shattering of the machine turning her head instantly, her face turned chock white. "You idiot", she managed to shout before an explosion shook the room knocking anyone in the centre of it off their feet. Cinder covered her eyes as she fell, Neo who was behind her also fell.

Cinder finally opened her eyes seeing Yang standing in front of her the woman who was dressed all in black started to back away, Yang's bangs hid her eyes as she wobbled towards her captor. Blake couldn't believe how intense the heat got even at this distance.

Blake watched as Neo stand in front of Cinder, Yang walked straight up to Neo getting in her face. Neo looked nervous stepping back but Yang didn't allow her to get that far before attacking the sadistic girl with a barrage of powerful punches before tossing her to the side; even without her weapons she was strong.

Blake seemed happy to see that Yang was able to get a little revenge that was until Yang finally lifted her head her bangs moving away from her eyes. Blake noticed that Yang's eyes looked like they were empty as if she was in a trance. Yang raised a fist aiming at the woman on the floor, Cinder put a hand up to protect herself expecting to feel the blow but when she didn't feel a thing she opened her eyes to see Blake holding the arm of her attacker.

"What are you doing?", Cinder watched Blake struggle with the blonde, Blake gritted her teeth as she felt the heat of Yang's skin burn her finger tips.

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for her, if she wants to kill you that fine but I'm not going to let her do it while she in this state, now go before I change my mind.", Cinder got up and ran next to Neo, she nodded to Neo and the girl touched her shoulder before disappearing.

"Yang calm down, come on this isn't you", Yang used all of her strength to throw the Faunus off her tossing her towards the wall next to the door, Blake was able adjust her body so she would land on her feet crouching down. She watched Yang carefully trying to think of the best way to get her friend to stop.

"Blake", Ruby shouted rushing in with Weiss beside her. She stopped when she saw her sister just standing there. "Yang", her voice full of worry at the site before her, she started running towards her sister ready to give the older sibling a hug but as she got a few inches away she felt something rap around her waist before getting forcefully pulled back, at the same time Yang punched the air in front of her where Ruby had been standing.

Ruby landed next to the rest of her teammates with wide eyes in shock at the realisation her sister tried to attack her. Looking down she saw the ribbon of Gambol Shroud rapped around her. "Blake what's going on?, Why did she try to attack Ruby?", Weiss asking the question she knew her partner wanted to know.

"She's lost control of her semblance", Blake got straight to the point.

"What does that even mean?", Weiss looked over to Blake expecting more of an explanation.

"No… not again", Ruby forced out the words, Blake looked down to the young girl crouching down next to her.

"Ruby has this happened before?", Ruby was about to speak but was cut off when she saw Yang start to run at them, all three girls dodged each attack without a follow up attack on their friend, in fear of making the situation worse. Every punch the blonde girl threw had extra power added because of her semblance, knowing this her friends avoided her completely knowing the damage she could cause.

"At least she doesn't have her weapons", Weiss shouted over all chaos.

"Weiss distract Yang", Blake shouted back at her.

"What?, how did I get the short straw?", Blake ignored her grabbing Ruby's hand and taking her to the side hiding behind the crates once again.

"Ruby you said this has happened before when was that?" ruby played with her fingers, a nervous habit of hers, staying silent and avoiding Blake eyes "Ruby, we don't have time for this", shouting at the young girl making her come to her senses.

"When she first discovered her semblance, me, dad and uncle crow were just sitting in the house when we heard a commotion coming from outside. Rushing out the house we saw Yang standing over a girl who had been bullying her for months, which she never mentioned to anyone because she didn't want anyone to worry. But on that day the girl did something I can't remember what exactly but Yang just lost it, it took dad and uncle crow to hold her down before she came to her senses", the girl looked down at her feet.

"So we just need to get her to calm down", Blake raised an eyebrow looking over the crates to see Weiss was shooting dust at Yang's feet trying to slow her down.

"It's not that simple not this time, even dad admits it, if it happened again with Yang's strength now he doesn't even think know if him and Crow could stop her on their own", Blake gritted her teeth. "Blake what are we going to do?, I don't want to hurt her"

"Ruby", the cat Faunus breathed out while watching Weiss once again seeing that Yang finally slipping up on Weiss's attack. "I've got a plan you just need to listen to me." the girl in red just nodded.

Weiss felt herself tiring, trying to block every attack, "Weiss just continue aiming at Yang's feet", she heard her teammate shout, as she watched her partner speed past her in a blur, using her semblance to hit Yang off balance. Nodding her head in understanding she used the combining strength of the two partners. Blake stood at the side waiting for her moment to strike and she didn't wait long when Yang went to grab Ruby she slipped on the ice on the floor, that's when she throw Gambol Shroud at the girl's leg rapping it around before using all of her strength to pull the girl's leg away from right under her.

The blonde fell hard on her back "now", as soon as Ruby shouted the command her and Blake rushed to the girl on the ground Weiss followed on behind them not sure of what they had in mind. "Weiss freeze Yang's limbs to the ground", and without question she did so. It seemed to work for a moment but the ice started to melt. "Quick hold her down", as soon as she spoke they all grabbed hold of some part of the girl as she struggled.

Ruby held on to her sister feet supporting the ice that had not been melted yet, Blake grabbed on to her shoulders pining her down using her jacket to cover her hands to avoid them getting burned, Weiss went to grab a hand before the ice melted completely, as she touched the skin of the blonde she quickly pulled away "Ahh", staring down at her hands which were now burnt.

"Weiss, try grabbing clothes", Blake pointed out "her semblance is making her to warm to touch", Weiss couldn't help roll her eyes.

"It's not my fault she barely wears anything", she stood up "I've got a better idea", she pointed the Rapier at her teammate.

"Weiss what are you doing? Remember you can't hurt her it might make her semblance stronger", Ruby shouted at her "we're already struggling as it is."

"I know that, I'm just going to continue doing what I did to begin with", she shot dust at Yang exposed stomach creating another ice restraint pinning her stomach down allowing less movement, Weiss kept on firing to strengthen the restraints.

They had been struggling with the Blonde for about 10 minutes now. They were getting tired, Blake noticed Yang's eyes start to flicker to purple before turning back to red "guys keep going, she snapping out of it", the brawler's movements started to become less erratic before she finally stopped moving, her breath sounded shaky everybody looked down at the blonde. They waited patiently for some sign that she was okay.

"Cheer up guys it's not like I'm dead", Yang forced out a laugh.

"You oaf do you ever think," Weiss shouted at her as the rest of the team just smiled. The three girls helped Yang up walking towards the door leaning her against the wall.

"We'll phone for back up and to get air support to get Yang back, Jaune's team should find us soon anyway", Blake spoke to her team watching Yang carefully as the girl look down.

"If team JNPR out there then you should go find them to make sure they're okay", Yang's voice was quiet they weren't even sure they heard it "they might need help", Ruby was about to say something but an explosion cut her off. Everybody looked at each other "just go I'll be fine", the girls wanted to protest but Yang didn't allow them "it sounded close by anyway, so if anything happens your close by", the girls didn't like it but they didn't know how much trouble their friends were in.

"Okay but we'll be back in a minute", Blake spoke before rushing out the room each girl given her one last look before going.

Yang sighed as she shut her eyes leaning her head on the wall "I wouldn't relax if I was you", her eyes shot open to see Jake.

"I thought you would have run with your tail between your legs like the coward you are", she managed to give her trade mark smile, he growled at the girl who was still able to keep up her attitude. He pulled her up by the jacket slamming her back hard against the wall wincing at the sudden attack, her legs shaking underneath her struggling to hold her weight.

"Couldn't leave without finishing off the person who humiliated me in front of everyone", throwing her to the ground, walking closer he took out his weapon which was the bat that had knocked Ruby out. She tried to move away but knew she wasn't getting far. He just smiled at the site in front of him raising his weapon up above his head, Yang closed her eyes expecting the impact of it but when it didn't come she opened her eyes.

"Seriously your nothing but trouble this week", Weiss folded her arms standing beside the man who was knocked out cold. Yang breathed a sigh of relief before she fell unconcise.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **Infirmary**_

Yang woke up to a white ceiling all of her memories rushing back, trying to push herself up but stopped when she felt pain shoot up her full body "sit back there is no need to panic", Yang heard the voice of her partner before turning her head to see the rest of her team sitting back she could relax now. Examine herself she could see that they had bandaged her from the neck down.

"Did everybody get back safe? What about team JNPR?", the three girls who were sitting down looked at each other before smiling.

"Yeah everybody fine, the explosion we heard was Nora she apparently lost it when she saw one of the guys using Ember Celica", Yang laughed.

"You can always count on that one", the room went quiet until Yang broke the silence. "Haven't they gone overboard with this?", she sat up in a sitting position raising her hands to look at them.

"Normally this would seem a bit extreme but because of the amount of damage, your aura needs help to heal your wounds", Blake explained to her.

"They're making too much of a fuss over nothing", Yang smiled.

"Over nothing?", Weiss shouted at her "you go missing for a few days and when we find you, you could barely move by yourself, explain how is that nothing?", Weiss was furious at the blonde.

"Look Weiss I'm sorry for making you guys worry and I'm sorry for calling you a coward I just can't keep my temper to myself", she played with her bandages to make her feel less awkward "but trust me I'm fine now", her team glared at her "I'm feeling like new.", she forced out a laugh.

"Yang you're not fine look at you, you could have died", her little sister shouted at her "do you know what it was like telling dad everything", Yang looked down "he was panicking, it didn't help that we didn't even know what condition you were in when we finally got you back here", the young girl took a deep breath "he could barely speak, he thought he had lost someone else", tears welled in her eyes "and you remember what happened the last time when mom died, dad shut down and it was only me and you, so what if I lost you who else would I have because it sure wouldn't be dad".

"Ruby", Yang reached out grabbing her sister who was sitting next to her bed bringing her into a hug "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for anything like this to happen", Yang couldn't help but feel ashamed of herself, her heart sank at the thought she made her family and friends feel this way.

"And when you lost control I hate to say this but that was worse than you dying, you only wanted to hurt us and that's not the Yang we know, I don't know what that was but I don't want to see it again. If Blake hadn't come up with the plan I don't think we could have stopped you". Yang pulled away for a second looking at her partner, she mouthed a thank you to the Faunus who didn't react to it. "Dad said he wanted to talk to you, so phone him when you can so you can talk about what happened." Yang couldn't help to let out a sigh.

"Look guys I'm getting tired any chance you could give me some time to myself", they all looked at each other before nodding getting up they all walked out the room. Blake was the last to leave but she could have sworn she heard the young girl start to whimper knowing that Yang wouldn't of wanted to be seen any weaker than she had been seen already, plus Blake thought it might be a good thing for the girl to let everything out, she closed the door behind her.

"I can't believe how stupid I am", she let the tears fall brining her legs up to her chest feeling the pain of the stab wound in her thigh as she let her head drop onto her knees trying to hide her face.

 _ **FEW DAYS LATER**_

Team RWBY except their blonde teammate and team JNPR sat in the cafeteria after their last class of the day "So where is Yang?", Jaune asked curiosity in his voice.

"She got detention again, for punching Cardin when he tripped her up", Blake said while buried in a book.

"I know the guys a jerk but tripping up an injured person is to far, you would think he would know better at least she never let him away with it."

"To be fair to her she did ignore his constant name calling when he was making fun of her bandages.", Weiss stirred her coffee.

"At least we can say she back to normal", Ren smiled but team Rwby just looked at each other wary.

"She is okay isn't she?", Phyra asked worry in her voices.

"She's being refusing to talk about what had happened which is fine but since she got back to the dorm she has being having really bad nightmare, she leave the room when we confront her on it, it's just seem like she avoiding us.", Ruby played with her fingers.

"Maybe she just needs time to sort thing out by herself you know her, she sometimes think she can take on the world by herself", Phyra tried to reassure her friends but instead the full table fell into an awkward silences.

 _ **Emerald Forest**_

It had been a month since the incident with Yang and almost everything was back to normal, team RWBY went to the Emerald Forest for some extra training. The group had found a large group of grim.

They had taking out the grim without a problem, Ruby getting over exited over the new team combination they had come up with while they were fighting. As they were about to head back to beacon they were stopped by two Beowolf that sped towards them knocking down anything that got in their way.

They all got into their fighting stances; Blake was the first to attack charging at one of them while Ruby and Weiss took on the other one. Yang hung back shooting at the beowolf anytime Blake was at a safe distance away, which wasn't often much.

Blake had just realised that Yang has been doing this a lot lately she wasn't getting in people face like she used to do. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the paw of the Beowolf went into her stomach causing her to be thrown backwards landing on the ground, the Beowolf snarled before charging towards her "Blake", Yang shouted as Blake held her head.

Without thinking Yang reacted by rushing in just in time as the claw of the beowolf came down towards Blake catching Yang's shoulder as she was about to throw a punch, activating her semblance allowing more power to be added to the punch. She manged to punch a hole right through the creature.

"Are you okay?", Ruby came up to help Blake, after her and Weiss were finished their fight, holding out her hand which Blake took and pulled herself up. She nodded just staring at Yang who kept her back to them.

"What happened?, that should have been easy", the ice queen questioned.

"Nothing", the blonde put her sunglasses on before facing them, which seemed odd to them. "Let's just head home", Yang walked past them leaving them without any words.

 _ **Courtyard**_

It was in the middle of the night when Blake woke to Yang shutting the door heading out of the room, the cat Faunas could only guess that her partner had another nightmare. She waited a couple of minutes before she followed. It didn't take long to find the blonde who was sitting on a bench with her head in her hands.

"Yang", she said worry clearly evident in her voice, the girl that it was amid at head shot up, startled by the disturbance of the quiet night.

"Blake what are you doing up?", she questioned unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"That's what I was going to ask you", Yang didn't answer so Blake just took a guess "bad dream?", but Yang still didn't answer "can I ask you something?", the blonde turned her head pointing to a spot next to her to signal to sit down. "You've been acting weird lately", silence filled the air, Yang raised an eyebrow.

"That not a question", she laughed Blake couldn't help but smirk.

"True, what I want to know is why?", Yang took a deep breath.

"When I lost control I felt like I was watching myself trying to hurt you guys and yet I couldn't stop no matter how much I tried, I saw the fear on everybody faces when they tried to avoid me."

"It wasn't your fault Yang you couldn't control yourself."

"Yeah I know that but that's what worries me, if I lose control one day and kill someone because of it, how am I going to forgive myself. I mean despite the fact that woman helped torture me I still wouldn't of wanted to kill her while I was in that state. This time you were there to stop me but what happens if next time I'm alone, I'd rather die than let that happen again.", Blake's heart dropped when she heard that.

"Is this why you've been holding back when it comes to fighting?", Yang nodded "Yang I'm not going to say I know what you're going through, but you can't think like that. You said to me you can't let things control your life and this is what you're doing your letting your feelings control you", Yang sat back carefully listening to her friend.

"You know I've been trying to tell myself that but right now I just can't help feel this way", she breathed out. "Blake can I ask you to promise me something", Yang waited for a response.

"If it's what I think it is, you better rethink about that question", Blake voice was louder than it had been since they started talking.

"Blake if I lose control I need to know someone is willing to end it for me, it's happened twice already and both times I was lucky to snap out of it but next time that might not happen." Yang noticed Blake's finger clench before she shot up standing in front of the girl.

"Do you know what you're asking me to do?", she yelled thankful the courtyard was nowhere near the dorms "I've started a new life here, I've manged to make friends which I now consider family and you're asking me to kill one of my family member. How selfish are you?."

"Blake I'm asking as a friend", but as soon as Yang finished Blake felt her arm move on its own slapping the brawler in the face. She looked at her friend in shock not knowing what else to do.

"A friend would never ask her friend to do something like that", her voice was shaky but she refused to let the tears fall "What do you think would happen to me if I ever did that, they would never forgive me, I would lose my family and my home how could you ask something like that?. You'll just need to live with this like it or not, but there is one thing I will promise no matter what I'll be the one to help bring you back to normal."

"Do you really believe you could do that, right now I've not that long started beacon and you guys struggled to beat me what will happen in a year or when we graduate do you think you could stop me?."

"Yeah I believe if the rest of team rwby train just as hard as you we'll always be able to stop you on your rampage", Yang just laughed "and I'm going to suggest something you don't want to hear but I'm going to ask you to do it for us", Yang nodded in agreement " I want you to ask professor Oobleck for help to understand your semblance." Yang rolled her eyes smiling at her.

"Fine, if you guys are willing to train harder I guess I have to do something", she stood up "come on let head back.", she began walking away, Blake following on behind her. "Now that I think of it I really should have asked Weiss, I'm pretty sure she would have agreed without a problem", she laughed as Blake lightly punched her arm causing the girl to pretend she was in pain.


End file.
